The Gender Switch
by BaseballisMyTrueLove
Summary: A new student is attending Bloor's Academy, and they are turning everyone into the opposite gender! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARLIE BONE
1. The First Change

Where the heck is my cat? I questioned to myself inside my brain, as I stepped into Bloor's Academy.

Of course he wouldn't be there, would he? I looked around, lifting up some of the portraits to see behind them, but there was no luck. My cat was nowhere to be seen!

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with those portraits?"

I turned my head at the nasally voice, and found myself staring at a tall, stick of a man, with long black hair that was pulled back with a purple scrunchie. He was wearing a purple cape, and black slacks, with a black button up shirt.

"Uhh," my mouth gaped open at a loss for words.

"Answer me you insolent snail," the boy sneered coldly, as the boy next to him chuckled. The boy next to him was pale and skinny, with red hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a purple cape as well, and blue jeans, a white button up shirt, and a bolo tie.

"I was looking for my cat," I finally said, finding my voice again.

"A cat? There are no cats at Bloor's except for The Flames who come every now and then," the redhead said, scratching his head. "Are you sure it's not just a fignewton of your imagination?"

"Idiot," the dark haired boy thundered, punching the redhead on the arm.

"Ouch!" he yelled, rubbing his arm.

I couldn't help but to laugh, but I'm not mean or anything like that.

"Oh, and before I forget, where is your cape?" the black haired boy then demanded as his glare intensified.

I stood up as straight as I could, and clasped my hands together.

"Well you see, I am in music, but blue is such an ugly colour, that I decided that I don't want to wear my cape."

"Well then, I guess you don't want to ever not have detention!" said the redhead, earning another punch from the dark haired boy.

"You have dentention," the dark haired boy then said with a glare.

"Whateverrr."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from them, ignoring the sounds of the black haired boy calling after me.

I continued down the hall until I came to a room with two trumpets over the top of the door.

Well, this is music. I thought to myself when I stepped into the doors. To be honest, I would have much rather been in art, however, my mother was killed in an art accident, so my father thought art was wayyy too dangerous.

"Hi, I'm Fidelio Gunn, welcome to music," a boy, a couple of years younger than myself, with curly brown hair and freckles, said with a grin. He was holding a violin with his hand.

"Thank you," I said with a smile, as I took out my own instrument. I played the, actually, I played nothing! I didn't even like music. I ripped off my blue cape, and stormed out of the music department. I then rushed into the drama department. I didn't care that purple was a hideous colour! I just didn't want to be in music anymore.

"What are you doing in here?" a girl with purple hair and grey eyes asked. She appeared to be about the same age as Fidelio.

"I was in music, but I decided that I hate it, and now I am transformed into drama," I told her.

"Well, okay then, I'm Olivia Vertigo, welcome to music," the girl said.

Wow, the people here are so nice. I thought to myself as I shook her hand.

Just then, the dark haired boy from earlier walked in with the redhead! What were they doing here? I thought fearfully to myself, I didn't want to see them anymore.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in music," he asked with a cold look in his dark eyes.

I explained the situation to him, and he nodded.

"Well, okay then, go get a costume on, we are doing a play."

"Okay."

I walked over to the costume chest, and there were a gazillion costumes and masks in there. I finally decided on a pair of sparkly orange jeans, a frilly white pirate shirt, a bandit mask, and a fake moustache.

"Oh, you look great!" Oliva cried when I emerged from the changing room.

"Thanks, so do you," I smiled.

Olivia was wearing a purple princess dress, with a crown, and a pair of kitty sunglasses.

"So, what play are we doing?" I asked as Olivia and I sat down on the stage.

"We're doing a readaptation about the ten kids of The Red King!" Olivia exclaimed as her grey eyes went wide with wonder and excitement.

"Oh wow, that sounds amazing," I said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, are you endowed?" Olivia asked.

I nodded.

"Want me to demonstrate my endowment?"

She nodded.

I snapped my fingers and directed my gaze at the redhead, because he was the one closest to me besides Olivia.

A few seconds later, he began to transfer! He shrunk a few inches, so he was now the height of Olivia. His red hair lengthed and softened, and his yellow eyes grew larger. His features took a more feminine turn, and his chest and hips grew. After about five minutes later, I was now staring at a girl instead of a boy.

"Wow," marvelled Olivia.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" the redhead, who was now a girl, asked in a high pitched voice. She clamped her hand over her mouth, and her eyes widened.

"Did I just?" she clamped her hands over her mouth again.

"What is going on he-" the dark haired boy began to say. However, he cut off mid-sentence, and took a few steps back when his eyes landed on his friend.

"What on earth happened here? What did you do to Asa?" he demanded a few seconds later.

"Beats me," I lied. I didn't want to tell him that I had turned his friend into a girl, because I didn't want to get a detention. His cold gaze snapped over to Olivia.  
"And I suppose you had nothing to do with this?"

"How could I? I'm not even endowed."

The boy humphed, and then snapped his fingers.  
"I know! I bet it was Charlie Bone! He is always the cause of all the issues at Bloors."

With that, he took off running with Asa in tow.

As soon as he was out of ear and eye shot, Olivia and I burst into laughter.

"Are you going to turn him back?" she laughed as tears streamed down her face.

"Nope, in fact, I have bigger plans," I said with a wicked smirk, as I snapped my fingers at Olivia.

SHE BEGAN TO TRANSFER!

She grew a few inches in height, and her hair became shorter, and her features became more masculine. She was now a boy!

"W-What? But I thought you were my friend!" he exclaimed as tears ran down his face, and they were not from tears of laughter.

"You thought wrong," I cackled. I then jumped out of the drama classroom, eager to transfer more people!


	2. Almost Everyone is Turned

After all my classes, I ate supper and then I went to the Red King's room to work on my homework.

When I got there, I saw the tall black haired man sitting at the head of the table. Next to him sat Asa, who was still a girl, and on his other side, sat a boy younger than Fidelio and Olivia. He had grey eyes and brown hair. He was wearing the basic school uniform with a green cape. Next to him, sat a girl with short black hair, and hard black eyes, and china pale skin. She looked like a doll. Next to that girl sat a girl that looked identical to her. I smiled wickedly as a plan formed in my mind, and then I snapped my fingers!

The features of one of the clones began to change! Her hair grew shorter, and her eyes grew smaller. She also shrunk a few inches in height, because boys are shorter than girls at that age.

Her twin looked over at her with her mouth gaped open like a fish.

"No! You're a boy Inez! Now we're not twins anymore!" she wailed in a scratchy voice, like she was not used to talking a lot.

"That has been happening a lot around here, maybe there's something in the water," Asa said.

"Actually," began Olivia. I snapped my fingers, and turned her into a slug! Then, I pulled a salt shaker out of my pocket, and I almost poured it on her. However, I saw her little slug face begging me to stop, and I couldn't harm an animal like that, so I turned her back into a human, and punched her in the face.

"What did you do that for?" a girl with white-blonde hair, wearing a green cape, and the basic school uniform asked.

"She had a bee on her face," I lied.

"But why did you turn her into a slug?" demanded the blonde girl, crossing her arms over her green clad chest.

I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to turn her into a slug lest I get more attention on me, so I turned her into a boy.

"IT WAS YOU!" the dark haired boy thundered, pointing a long finger at me.

"Ugh, no it wasn't, you probably just need glasses," I snarked.

"Yea, you're probably right, Manfred's hypnotising powers haven't been working lately, so maybe there is something wrong with his eyes," agreed Asa.

Manfred reached out and punched Asa on the arm for the third time that day.

I decided that I would save Manfred for last to turn into a girl, since he seemed to be the most popular kid in the school.

I turned my attention to a pudgy girl with curly blonde hair, and a green cape.

"Please don't turn me into a girl," she begged. "My mother already has two sons, it won't be fair to make her lose her only daughter."

"Well, okay then," I relented with a sigh, turning my attention to a blond haired boy whose blond hair was sizzling with electricity. He looked just like Johnny Test!

I thought he looked so cool, that I kept him as a boy...for now.

My attention then focused on a dark skinned boy with braids, and the braids had green beads in them that matched his green cape.

"Please don't turn me, I am in the same situation as Dorcas, except I'm my mother's only son," he said.

"Well, okay then," I sighed. I then turned my attention to a boy like wild, untamable hair, that looked like a hedge. He was wearing a blue cape and the basic school uniform.

"You can't change me, I'm the main character of the original series," he told me.

I growled under my breath and clenched my fists, I hated how everyone kept finding all of these loop holes to get me not to turn them.

"Well, okay then."

I then turned my attention to a tall skinny boy with floppy brown hair, a long dopey face, and big ears. He had brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a brand new looking blue cape, and the basic school uniform.

I snapped my fingers, and he grew a couple of inches in height, making him look like a gazelle, or a giraffe, or something. His hair grew to his shoulders, and all that other stuff happened.

My eyes then fell on the last boy in the room, he was a short albino boy with white hair, and red eyes that he was wearing spectacles on. They were really big, like the birth control glasses you get in the Navy.  
I snapped my fingers, and cackled as he too transfered into the opposite gender.

I then slapped my hands together gleefully, and I sat down at the empty seat on the table, which was next to the albino boy. I really wanted to have a seat next to the Johnny Test looking boy, but both the seats on either side of him were taken.

The first seat was taken by the boy with the cool braids, and the other seat was taken by the white-blonde girl who was now a boy.

"Well, now that that distraction is over, let's get to our homework shall we?" said Manfred.

I figured that he no longer cared about the gender swapping thing, because he was still a boy.

Little did he know that I had a big surprise in store for him.


	3. Dr Bloor and Mr Pope Are Not Happy

I was walking to the drama department, because I'm still in Drama, even though purple is an ugly colour, the following morning, when Gabriel came rushing up to me.

"I need to talk to you," she said softly. Yes, she, she was still a girl from when I turned her yesterday.

"What about?" I asked with a sigh, gazing down at my watch. Class would be starting soon, and I didn't want to be late.

"I know you didn't turn Lysander because he's his parents' only son, and you didn't turn Dorcas because she's her parents' only daughter." She took a deep breath before continuing, "you see, I'm my parents only son, they already have three daughters, and now they have four."

"Well, why didn't you mention that yesterday?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't know."

"Okay, fine, I suppose I can turn you back into a boy," I relented with a light sigh. I then snapped my fingers, and POOF! Gabriel was a boy again.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed with a smile, walking away, just as the bell rang.

"Darn it, I'm late!" I exclaimed out loud, running towards the drama department, knocking a few stragglers out of my way on my journey there.

"I HAVE ARIVVEEED!" I sang, hoping that my tone deaf voice would distract from my tardiness.

"Good for you, want a medal?" Olivia snarked. I supposed he may have still be angry that I turned him into a boy.

"You're late," Mrs Marlowe, the drama teacher said.

"Sorry Mrs M, it won't happen again," I said.

"It better not, now go get your costume on, we're working on our play."

I groaned and thought about switching departments, but I couldn't be in art, and there was no way I would be in music again.  
I had started to put on my costume, when a tall broad man with dark hair and stuff came into the room. Everything, and everyone in the room went silent. Even two girls who were gossiping in a corner seemed to freeze in time.

"Dr Bloor, what can I do for you?" asked Mrs Marlowe as she rang her hands together.

"I've gotten word that a student has switched departments without going through the proper channels," Dr Bloor said.

Oops.

I let out a small squeak, and Dr Bloor's stern expression turned to me.

"Explain yourself," he said with his hands on his hips.

I tapped my chin and thought for a minute. What could I say? I don't think that music sucking would be a good enough reason for him.

"Well?" he demanded with his voice rising.

"Uhh, I'm dating your son, and I just wanted to be in the same department as him," I squeaked out with a lie.

"Well, just so you know, Manfred has graduated, he's not in drama anymore," Dr Bloor said.

"No way!" I exclaimed, wondering why he was wearing a purple cape yesterday then. I decided not to say anything though, the headmaster looked mad enough already.

"Yes way, now tell me, how much money do you have?" Dr Bloor then asked, rubbing his meaty hands together.

"Let me see..."  
I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a paper clip, a piece of gum, and a little bit of lint.

"None at the moment."  
"Well then, you are not to date my son, we pride ourselves on being very rich, and we can't have our reputation tarnished by him associating with some peasant, you are the weakest link, goodbye."

"Uhh, does this mean I can't be in drama anymore?" I asked, I couldn't care less if he allowed me to date his son or not, I just didn't know of any other excuses other than the truth.

"Whatever, just don't do anything without permission again," said Dr Bloor with a light sigh.

"Aye aye captain," I said saluting him.

He shook his head, and walked back out of the drama department.

As soon as he left, the bustle of noise started up again, and the two gossiping girls resumed their gossiping.

"I'm going to play Guanhamara in the play," Olivia said with a smile to another girl.

"How are you going to do that? Guanhamara is a girl, you're a boy now," I said.

Olivia glared at me, the kind of glare that could send a shiver down the spine of even the bravest person.

"Just so you know, plays used to be performed by all men casts, that was back before things were civilized, anyway, my point is, even though I'm a boy now, that doesn't mean that I can't play a girl."

"I suppose you're right, well, I think I want to play Wyborn, because he's my ancestor," I said.

"He was a shapeshifter, does that mean you shapeshift?" Asa asked, slinking over to our group.

I shook my head.

"Unfortunately not, I can only shapeshift other people."

"Oh," said Asa, sounding slightly disappointed, before slinking away again.

After drama, I headed off to my next class of the day which was History.

History was taught by this man named Mr Pope, who loved to yell a lot.

In fact, I hadn't even sat down in my seat, when he began his yelling tirade, and at me!

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he demanded shaking a piece of paper in my face. It had my name on it, and a big red F up at the top.

"Uhh, that's my History assignment, Sir," I said.

"I know that! But can you explain to me why you put that Thomas Edison on all the questions about who invented what?"

"Um, because he did?"

"No you nitwit! For one thing, he did not invent the cotton gin, that was invented by Eli Whitney!" Mr Pope exclaimed as spittle flew from his lips.

"Why would I care about someone who invited alcohol that tastes like cotton? That just sounds gross!" I shrieked.

Mr Pope slapped his hand on his face and groaned.

"Go, just go, I can't deal with you anymore," he said, waving his hand at the door.

I growled and kicked over a desk, as I made my way out into the hall. I heard Mr Pope yell that I had earned myself a detention, but I didn't care, I already had detention.

"You got sent out in the hall too huh?" I heard a voice ask. I almost died at who it was, it was the Johnny Test guy!

"Yea, stupid Mr Pope is so stupid," I grumbled.

"Yea, teachers can be like that," agreed the boy with irritation as a breeze of wind blew around us.

"I take it that your teacher sent you out here as well?"

He nodded.

"Yea, for talking in class, but other people were talking as well, but did they get in trouble nooo."

I put my hand on his arm, feeling a spark of electricity shoot through me.

"It's okay JT," I assured him.

"JT?" he asked with a raised brow.

Oh darn, did I say that out loud?

"Uhh, you look like someone I know," I said. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh, well my name is Tancred Torrson," he said.

Tancred, I said the name over in my head a few times.

"It's nice to meet you Tancred, I'm-"

Just as I was about to reveal my name to him, a giant spider started making its way over to us!

Tancred let out a high pitched scream, and started to run down the hall, waving his arms.

I looked from the spider, to his retreating form, and back to the spider again.

"Hey little guy!" I cooed at the spider, deciding to stay with him instead of running after Tancred. After all, he needed my help more, if I left him alone in the hall, he might get stepped on or something!

I sank down to my knees, and cupped my hands on the floor, allowing the spider to climb on.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, raising him up to my face.

I felt silly for asking, because he couldn't answer me, I couldn't talk to animals like Billy Raven could.

I then had an idea! I put the spider down, and then I snapped my fingers.

The spider began to transfer! His eight spider legs turned into two human arms, and two human legs. His eight spider eyes turned into two human eyes, and the rest of him began to turn human.

Soon, I found myself looking at a boy who was my age. He had thick black hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. He was about my height, maybe an inch or two taller, and he was of average weight.

"What were you doing in the hallway?" I asked him.

Instead of answering in a human language like I expected him to, he let out a sharp cry and flung himself at me. Then, everything went dark.


	4. Dorcas Loom's Bracelet of Doom

When I woke up, I saw the round pink face of Dorcas looming over me.

"What are you doing in here?" I grumbled, sitting up and rubbing my head. The thoughts of what had happened earlier recollected themselves in my brain.

Why had that spider boy attacked me? I did nothing to him except turn him human.

"I just wanted to give you this," Dorcas said with a smile, handing me a bracelet.

"Oh, this looks lovely!" I exclaimed as I turned it over and over in my hands. It was leather wound with green and silver beads.

"Thanks, I made it myself," Dorcas said, patting my shoulder before getting up and moving to the door.

"I'll leave you to it then."

I nodded.

"Thanks again for the bracelet," I told her with a smile, before slipping it on to my arm.

"Ahh!" I screeched out, flailing off of the bed. The pain in my wrist was horrible! It felt like my arm was being crushed between two of the biggest sumo wrestlers.

I writhed in pain on the floor, and saw nothing but red.

I tried tugging off the bracelet, but it wouldn't come off. It was like the more I tried to get it off, the tighter it became.

I even tried biting it off, even though salivia is disgusting, but that didn't work either!

It seemed like nothing would work! I slammed my arm down on the floor, and that's when an idea hit me.

I recalled a movie I had seen a few years ago with my sister, a horror movie called Saw.

Yes! There was a scene where the main guy cut off his foot to escape. Maybe I could cut off my hand to escape the horrible pain of this bracelet.

That's what I would have to do, I decided. I didn't want to cut off my hand, but I could see no other way out of this.

I crawled on all fours, too much in pain to stand up, as I walked over to the cabinet in the room. Maybe there would be some sort of device that could chop off a hand in there. I didn't want to have to go all the way to the kitchen!

I was just about to pull the cabinet door open, when the door to the room swung open, and a cold breeze filled the room.

My heart skipped a beat with excitement, thinking that it was Tancred. However, when I turned my head, I just saw The Branko twins standing there.

Aw man.

"I hope you liked the present that dear Dorcas made," the twin who was still a girl said, I think her name is Idith or something.

"Yea, it's from all of us," said the boy twin with a sneer.

"But why?" I groaned. My arm was feeling less pain now, and more numb. In fact, I could barely feel it.

"Because, if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," said Idith.

"Exactly, one for all, and all for one!" Joshua Tilpin said as he too entered the room.

I groaned and slammed my head on the floor.

"Couldn't you guys have made something that killed me? Your Mickey Mouse Club speech is more unbearable than this stupid bracelet," I groaned.

"You know, you could join our side," said Joshua.

"Yea...no," I said. I didn't want to join any side, and I especially did not want to join the side of the people who tried to take off my arm!

"Fine then, I guess that means you want to spend the night in the ruins with the beast!" exclaimed Dorcas who suddenly appeared in the room again.

"Whateverrr," I said, rolling my eyes. I didn't see how a bunch of second/first years could take me on.

I'd have to eat my whatever though, because as soon as the words left my mouth, I felt myself being raised a few inches off of the ground.

"Hey, what the heckadoodle is going on here?" I demanded.

"The twins are telekinetic," Joshua answered simply.

"Ugh!"

I kicked and screamed as they carried me outside, but no matter how much I tried to fight, their telekinetic pull was too strong.

"The sun's going to go down soon," chuckled Dorcas as she looked up at the sky.

"Good! I hope you get eaten by a bear!" I yelled out, even though I wasn't even sure if there were bears anywhere near here.

"You're going to pay for that," threatened Dorcas. I then found myself being thrown into the deep dark depths of the ruin!

It was so dark, that I could barely see my hand in front of my face.

"This is so lame," I groaned, flopping down on the floor. All I wanted was to see drama and excitement, but to be locked up in some deep dark dungeon.

"One is the lonliest numberr," I sang out, tapping my feet to the beat, as I waited for something exciting to happen.

Where isi this so-called beast that they were talking about? I wondered.

Was it just made up? I stood up, and turned my head, that's when I saw it.

It was a grey beast with a hunched back, it had the snout of a boar, and the gleaming yellow eyes of a wolf.

My heart started to race in my chest, and my mouth went dry as I backed up against the wall. They weren't lying about the beast, and it looked scary as hell!

As the beast got closer, I saw that it was female, and I always heard that girl animals are usually more aggressive than the males, so I snapped my fingers in hopes to lessen the agression.

I sat and watched the beast for a few hours, but when he didn't attack me, I decided that it was safe to come out.

I emerged from the ruins, finding that I could have left all along if I had just bothered to walk to find an exit.

Oh well, too late to ponder on it now.

"Where have you been?" the matron screeched when I walked into the academy.

"Um, sleep walking," I lied.

"Well, you have a detention!" she said firmly, smacking her lips together, before walking away in a huff.

I already have like seven. I thought to myself, I didn't say it out loud though. Instead, I climbed into bed, and fell into a restless sleep.


	5. A Song for Manfred

When I stepped into the drama classroom the next morning, I was surprised to see that Asa was a boy again.

What the heck? I thought to myself as I stared at him. How did that happen?

I was about to snap my fingers, to turn him into a girl again, when I was suddenly shoved hard from behind.

"What's the big idea?" I demanded, turning my head, seeing the Branko twins glaring at me.

"We see you've been turning people back, turn me back right now," Inez demanded.

"Yea, turn her back," said Idith.

"Yea, no, you shouldn't have pushed me, if you wanted me to change you back, then you could have just asked nicely," I said as I stood up and brushed myself off.

The twins let out weird noises of protest, and stomped away.

"Will you please turn me back?"

I turned my head and saw Olivia staring pleadingly at me, he must have overheard my conversation with the twins.

"Well okay then," I said with a sigh. I then snapped my fingers, and Olivia was back to being a girl.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, hugging me, before running off to go talk to some other people.

While everyone was practicing their lines, I took this as my oppourtunity to talk to Manfred. Sure he may not have been dashingly handsome like Tancred, but he was still the prince of the school, and I knew that if I wanted special perks, then I would have to befriend him.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you practicing your lines?" he demanded when I reached him. He was currently deep in conversation with Asa.

"Because, I just wanted to tell you about this song that I heard, that reminded me of you, do you mind if I sing it for you?" I asked, batting my eyelashes for an added effect.

"Of course I mind! I don't want to hear any stupid song," Manfred growled.

"But this song is about you!" I exclaimed, hoping that he would let me sing the song to him.

"I heard you sing the other day, you CAN'T sing," said Manfred, and Asa nodded in agreement.

I thought about backing down, because that was true. However, maybe Manfred would admire me if I didn't back down, maybe that would put me in his friendship group right away! I cleared my throat, and starting to sing.

"If you were gay, that be okay, because hey, I'd like you anyway-"

"What the heck?" Manfred cut me off, giving me a death filled glare.

"So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?" I continued to sing the song, ignoring the look that Manfred was giving me.

"DETENTION FOREVER!" he screamed when I sang the last note.

"Ugh really? So you didn't like the song?" I asked.

"No I did not!" snapped Manfred, before he hit Asa, who was laughing.

"So, does that mean we're not friends?" I asked.

"No we're not friends!" he huffed, before storming off.

I let out a small growl under my breath, okay, if he didn't want to be my friend, then nothing could save him now.

I snapped my fingers, and slowly, but surely, Manfred began to transfer!  
He shrunk a few inches, and all that other stuff happened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" she exploded.

"That's what you get for not being my friend, toodaloo!" I said with a smile, giving her a small half wave. I started to walk off, when I felt a tug on my cape, and I fell backwards.

"Oh ho no, you're not going anywhere until you turn me back," said Manfred, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at me.

"Sorry Charlie, I only turn my friends back," I said with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" screeched Manfred, turning as a deep shade of red.

"Uhh not my friend?" I asked with confusion, wondering what had got her so upset.

"No, not that, the other thing," she growled.

"Charlie, he's talking about Charlie, you called him Charlie, he hates Charlie Bone," said Asa, probably noticing my look of complete confusion.

"Thank you Asa," said Manfred.

"Wow, you guys are losers, that's just an expression." I rolled my eyes.

I then walked away before they could say anything else, and I practiced my lines until the end of class.

When I walked out of the door, I decided to go to the office to call my parents, to tell them that I would be living at Bloors, because of all the detentions that I had acquired.

When I got there though, I saw Dr Bloor standing there, and he looked anything but happy, uh oh.


	6. The End of Dorcas

I gulped and slowly stepped into the office, slightly afraid of what the headmaster had to say.

"So you think it's funny do you?" he boomed out as he paced the room.

"Think what's funny, Sir?" I asked as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Turning my son into a girl, you are making a mockery of this school!" he bellowed, slamming his fist on his desk, causing the books, a mug, and a few pencils on there there to fly up.

"Listen up Headmaster Bloor, I'll make a bargain with-"

"You are in position to make demands!" he roared cutting me off.

"Then I guess your son, I mean daughter, is in no position to be her true self again," I said with a smirk as I gazed at him through half-lidded eyes.

"You will regret this!" Dr Bloor barked before turning his head to the side.

"Weedon get in here, this kid needs to be taken to the grey room!" he shouted.

The grey room? What's that? I wondered.

I didn't get to ponder on it long, because not even a minute later, a burly, Scooby Doo villain looking guy, came rushing into the room.

"What's the grey room?" I asked.

"Shut up," he growled, picking me up and hefting me over his shoulder.

"You know, I think there's a law against this," I said.

He didn't answer, instead, he continued to carry me down further and further into the school.

"Wow, they weren't joking about this being the grey room," I remarked when we stopped at a room that was completely devoid of any colour except grey.

"We'll let you out when we see fit," Weedon growled, tossing me into the room, and slamming and locking the door shut.

I groaned and kicked a wall, a little upset that Dr Bloor wouldn't bargain with me. All I wanted to ask him as to get Dorcas to get this bracelet off of me. I looked down at my arm, which was now a deep purple blue colour, and completely numb.

"Who's there?" a voice squeaked out.

My head whipped away from my arm, to the direction of the voice, and I saw the boy that had used to be a spider sitting there, huddled up in a corner.

"It's me, the person you attacked," I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. I knew that if I wanted to survive in here, then I couldn't make him mad at me.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just surprised, things are so different now," he said with a sad sigh.

I felt something tug at my heart strings, and I knew what I had to do.  
"Do you want me to turn you back into a spider?" I asked.

"Oh yes! That would be wonderful, could you do that please?" he exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.

I nodded, and snapped my fingers. Before my very eyes, the boy became a spider yet again, and he saluted me, before creeping off somewhere in the darkness.

Well, it would appear as though I'm alone again, I thought to myself with a frown. I didn't see why everyone at this school was so psycho. Dr Bloor, Weedon, Manfred, Mr Pope, Dorcas, the twins, and more!

I shook my head and looked down at my feet, how was this school not shut down already?

I slowly drifted off to sleep, and when I woke up, I saw that the door was open.

Thank goodness! I thought to myself, rushing out of the room. I hated the colour grey, it was so ugly, but not as ugly as purple.

I didn't get very far, before I was lifted off the ground by the Branko twins.

"Aw come on!" I exclaimed with annoyance. They had wicked sneers on their face, and standing between them was that wimpy magnet, Joshua Tilpin.

"Turn me back into a girl!" Inez exclaimed.

"Alright, listen up, if you get your Dork friend to take this bracelet off me, then I will turn you back into a girl," I relented with a sigh.

Inez tapped his chin thoughtfully, and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"First, you turn me back, and then I'll get Dorcas to take off the bracelet," he said after a few minutes.

"No way, you guys are the villains of the story, you can't be trusted," I said.

"Why not do it at the same time?" Joshua suggested.

"Okay, we'll do it at the same time," Inez said with a sigh.

"Hey Dorcas!" Idith yelled. The round girl came running up with her curls bouncing.

"Yea?" she asked in her lame voice.

Everyone relayed the plan to her, and she nodded.

"On three, one, two, three!"

I snapped my fingers just as Dorcas removed the bracelet. Inez transfered back into a girl, and the bracelet was off of my arm, but it was still discoloured!

"Looks like you're going to have to get that removed," Dorcas said, looking pleased with herself.

"It would appear so," I said sadly as I started to turn away, I then turned back around. "Oh Dorcas?"

"Yea?" she asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I heard that you really love animals," I said with a small smirk, before snapping my fingers. Now, in the place where the girl once stood, was a yapping chihuahua.


	7. The New Boy

_**AN:**_

 _ **ArghhWhyCantIThinkOfOne, about 5'7" haha!**_

 _ **The cat is a mystery.**_

* * *

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room, the last thing I remembered, was being knocked unconscious after I had turned Dorcas into a dog.

I didn't know who had done it, but I had an inkling of a suspicion that it was the Branko twins and Joshua Tilpin.

I shook my head, and slowly sat up, as I gazed around the room.

"Aw darn, I'm in the grey room again," I groaned out, noticing the grey walls, the grey ceiling, and everything. The room was so grey, it probably could have been made into a song, like True Blue by Bright Eyes, only with grey instead of blue.

I had no idea why I thought this room was so unfamiliar, whoever knocked me out must have done a number on me.

I shook my head again, and stepped out of the room, only to be hit by a powerful fishy smell.

"Wow, I think I know what we're having for lunch today," I muttered to myself, placing my hand over my nose.

With my hand over my face, I continued my way to the drama classroom, I had no idea what time it was, but this seemed to be the best bet.

When I got there, I saw Manfred huddled up in a corner looking all moody and broody, only, something was different about him. He had four deep lacerations going across his face and neck.  
"Whoa! What happened to your face?" I exclaimed with shock.

"Flames," he growled in a barely audible voice, that sounded like it was a lot of energy for him to talk. He then cast a wicked glare at me, before putting on a mask that covered up his horrific scars.

"The phaaaaaaaantom of the operaaaaa," I sang, because that's what he now reminded me of.

"Detention," he croaked out.

"Whatever," I groaned, stomping my foot, before leaving the drama room because it was obvious that class was not in session at the moment.

I decided to wander the halls a bit, and look for my cat, because I couldn't think of anything better to do.

However, I didn't get very far when my eyesight was captured by the most horrific sight ever! It was even more horrible than Manfred's face.

I let out a sharp cry and kicked the wall, for what I saw could never be unseen!

I saw, I took a deep breath as I mentally prepared myself to relive the moment in my mind, I saw Tancred with some girl! They were holding hands and everything!

I let out a wail, and started running down the hall crying, only to be stopped by the form of someone a few years younger than myself, I noticed, when I saw him.

He was a tall lanky boy, with hair that reminded me of seaweed, and eyes the colour of the sea.

It was when I helped him up, that I noticed that the smell was coming from him.

"So I guess we're not having fish for lunch today," I said.

He glared at me, and didn't say anything.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

"Dagbert Endless, Endless isn't my real name of course, but I have many names, that are endless, like the sea," he said with a smile.

"Dagbert Huh? How'd you feel about being Dagbertha!" I exclaimed, I then snapped my fingers, and instead of being a strange looking boy standing in front of me, a strange looking girl was lying on the floor.

Only, she wasn't exactly a girl, because instead of human legs, she had a fish tail! HOLY CRAP! I WAS LOOKING AT A REAL LIVE MERMAID!

"Oh wow, this is going to get me so many buckaroos!" I exclaimed, pulling out my camera as I started to take photos.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Dagbertha exclaimed.

The room then started to fill up with a fog, that made it hard to breath.  
"Stop it," I rasped out.

"Turn me back and I will."

"Fine!" I groaned, snapping my fingers, and the cool mermaid Dagbertha was back to being the boring normal Dagbert.

As soon as he was back to being a boy, he stopped the weird fog stuff, and I was free to leave.

As I was walking down the hall, I noticed something very odd, I hadn't seen Asa when I woke up. I didn't even see him when I saw Manfred, and he usually stuck to him like a tick on a dog.

Oh well, maybe he's home sick for the day or something, I thought to myself, deciding not to ponder on it any longer.

When I came by the Red King's Room, I saw almost all of the endowed children in there. The Branko twins, Joshua Tilpin, and even the Chiauhua Dorcas looked at me with surprised expressions on their faces.

"How are you alive?" Joshua gasped out.

"Yea, you were in the grey room for weeks!" exclaimed the twins.

"Weeks? It only seemed like a few hours if that!" I exclaimed, wondering if they were playing a trick on me, and if that were true, then where the heck was my dad during all of this?

I then remembered that I had told him that I would be living at Bloors. However, I then remembered that Dr Bloor sent me to the grey room before I had a chance to call him. Oh well, stuff happens.

"Beats me, maybe I have a strong immune system, but hey, did you guys see the new kid?" I asked.

"Dagbert? Yea, he's been here for about a week or so now, he's a pretty swell fellow," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Why are you talking like that you weirdo?" I muttered, shaking my head, earning a glare from Charlie Bone, and all the others on the good side.

I let out a sharp cry of anguish when I saw that even Tancred was giving me the death glare!

On the other hand, I did manage to make Tilpin and the twins chuckle, so I guess it wasn't a complete loss.

"Oh, another question, do you guys know where Asa is? I didn't see him with his bff Manfred," I then said as I sat down in a seat beside Dorcas the dog, who growled at me.

"Beats me, I heard he moved to Wales," Joshua said with a shrug.

"Hmm, interesting," I said before turning him into a girl, because I was bored, and he hadn't been a girl yet.

"What the heck?!" she exclaimed, jumping up as the twins glared at me.

"It appears as though you didn't learn your lesson!" exclaimed Idith or Inez, I couldn't tell the difference now that they were both girls again.

"Yea, remember what we said, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" exclaimed the other.

Ugh, here we go again, I groaned internally to myself, wondering what they had in store for me THIS time.


	8. It's Raining Tubas

For about fifteen minutes, Tilpin, the twins, Dog Dorcas, and I all had a stare down, I finally broke the silence by letting out a cry of annoyance.

"If you're going to do something, just do it already!" I exclaimed, hating the suspension.

"We're thinking!" one of the twins snapped.

"Yea! You're like a cockroach, first we trap you with the beast, then we get your arm removed, and then we put you in a coma with no care, and yet here you are, still standing like nothing happened," said the other twin, shaking her head.

"So, we're not going to hurt you, in fact, we want you to join us," said the first twin, and the others nodded in agreement.

I let out another sigh of annoyance and rolled my eyes at them.

"I told you guys a few chapters ago that I'm not going to be on any side!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, then you will meet the same fate as others who didn't join the bad side!" exclaimed Joshua.

"Whateverrr, talk to the hand!" I exclaimed. I then gave them the loser, loser, double loser, as if whatever, take a picture duh, hand signal before walking away.

I was walking down the hall, when I was suddently stopped by the nice prefect Fioana, who told me that I was to be summoned to the office.

Ugh, I wonder what for this time? I thought to myself as I slowly trudged down the hall, as though I was walking through mud.

When I got to the office, I knocked on the door until a loud voice boomed out,

"Enter!"

I walked into the office, and I saw Dr Bloor standing there with a solem expression on his face.

"Sit down," he instructed.

I sat down in the seat in front of his desk and clasped my hands together.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"Your father is dead."

"What?" I felt light headed, and I had to grip the arm of my seat to keep from falling over. My father was dead? How on earth did that happen?

"What happened?" I asked, finally finding my voice after a few minutes of silence.

"A tuba fell on his head."

"What?" I snorted out, despite myself. I couldn't believe it, it was just a little bit too amusing to be believable.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, a man in an upstairs apartment got fed up because he couldn't play his piece properly, so he tossed the tuba outside the window, and it landed on your father who happened to be walking beneath the window at the time."

"Well, I suppose it's better than a toilet seat," I said. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I was sad that my father had been killed, but the imagery was also amusng. A scary thought then hit me, my mother died in an art accident, my father died in a music accident, did that mean that I was destined to die in a drama accident?!

"What will become of me Headmaster Bloor?" I asked with shock. I mean, I figured I was already living at Bloors because of all the detentions I had gotten, but nothing was really set in stone.

"You will stay here at Bloors, and you will join our side," he said firmly.

I groaned and threw up my hands in irritation, what was with everyone and them wanting me to join their side?

"Why do you have to be split up into different sides anyway? Why don't you all just try to get along?" I asked.

Dr Bloor scoffed and he rolled his cold grey eyes.

"Not everyone has the same ideals with us, we've tried to put them on a shorter leash, but sometimes it's impossible! We would have already taken the town over if it was for Charlie Bone and those meddling friends of his, and that dog!" Dr Bloor exclaimed, shaking his head with disgust.

"Look Headmaster Bloor, I am of no use to you, my power is waning, you see, Manfred and Asa both turned back into boys without me doing anything about it! I would just be in your way," I said.

"You can still be valuable," he said firmly.

"Hmm, I don't know, I heard that the good side has a book store," I said thoughtfully.

"There is no good side and no bad side, there is just the right side and the wrong side, and our side is the right side!" Dr Bloor thundered, slamming his fists onto the table.  
"Alright, if I join the right side, what's in it for me?" I asked, putting the words 'right side' in air quotes.

"We owe you nothing! Just let it be known that we have a way of making the people on the wrong side...disappear..." Dr Bloor said in a menacing tone.

"Oooh! You can make me invisible? That's so cool!" I exclaimed as I thought about all the pranks that I could play if I were invisible.

"Actually, we used to have a snake that could turn people invisible, but Charlie Bone and his friends stole him from us," Dr Bloor said.

"Aw, that's a shame," I muttered, shaking my head.

"However, if you join us, maybe together we can recover the snake, and then you can become invisible," Dr Bloor said.

"Remember that time I wanted to negotiate, and you said I was in no position to make any demands?" I asked.

Dr Bloor nodded with a frown on his face.

"Well, Headmaster Bloor, to use your own words against you, you are in no position to make any demands," I said with a smirk. I then stood up and walked out the door. I had no idea what was in store for me, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just a tiny bit apprehensive.


End file.
